


Irobot

by Hetame11



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Future AU, Multi, robot gavin free
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetame11/pseuds/Hetame11
Summary: This is a story of Gavin and his forgotten past as well as the trouble that follows him to the future. He was once a human but many experiments made him a robot. Once meant for many heroic missions but only seems to cause nothing but trouble and death.





	Irobot

The metal clashing together could be heard from the next room. Jeremy trying to transport, well more so dragging old pieces of metal and robot parts throughout the facility “Got something new for you Michael.” he placed the vessel on a table. 

“Never seen a model like this wonder how old he is.” Michael took a look at the old parts. “He’s in really good condition”

“Yeah I would say looking at some of the parts he’s really old, maybe over 100 if these parts are used. I’ve never seen a model like this as well so I can’t really tell, but with a little work I’m sure he can fix up nicely maybe even sell for more than he’s worth now since he’s an unknown or maybe rare model” Jeremy wiped a bit of dust off his face.

Michael nodded “I might make him a new side project of mine. I need something new to work on and this one looks interesting. I’m not sure but I have a feeling the way he is built is different than most of the stuff we get.”

Jeremy nodded “Well I have to go bring this stuff to the crusher he was about to be sent there as well but I noticed he was still in good condition compared to this stuff.”

“Good find Jeremy, and I’ll see you later then” Michael started to poured a various mix of liquids on the robot to clean it off. 

Jeremy nodded leaving the room.

Michael spent most of the day just cleaning the robot when it was all scrubbed down, he opened it’s internal panel revealing many circuits and wires but also a name “Gavin, huh? Must be work from a private maker.” Michael looked through the wires and circuits seeing how Gavin worked, what was wrong, and how exactly to bring him back to life. 

Michael looked at Gavin’s energy source “Damn this is going to be incredibly hard to find.” He walked over to his workstation seeing if he had any nuclear power sources. “Nothing, I’m going to have to go to a trader or something. Maybe Jeremy knows a guy”

Michael walked outside a waste land was all that could be seen. “Jeremy!” Michael called out unsure where exactly in the pile of garbage and junk his colleague was.

“What!” Jeremy freed himself from a pile of metallic junk.

“I need to ask a favor, do you know any traders who might have a nuclear power source. That robot I’m working on needs one badly.”

“That’s a hard find but I might know a guy goes by the name Vagabond on the streets say I sent you, he has pretty much anything and everything a person may need.”

Michael nodded “I’ll be back soon” 

Michael took some stuff to trade with and walked out the junk yard to a small town area. The closest thing to them that was civilization filled with drunks, bandits, and traders looking to make a quick buck.

Michael asked around to find this guy, it took awhile but he found Vagabond in ally drinking what seemed to be a soda. “Vagabond?”

 

“Who sent you?” he turned slowly to Michael.

“Jeremy he said you might have what I need” Michael looked at Vagabond suspiciously, sure there were some shady folks in town but Ryan looked completely off, almost insane.

“What you need? I have pretty much anything a person could want. Some organs, a few robot parts, I think I got someone’s eyeball today.” Ryan pulled small container out.

“What the fuck?” Michael took a step back. 

“Sucker lost a bet against me. Should have known not to bet against me in a knife throwing contest I win everytime.”

“Well i’m not in the market for any organs or eyeballs. I’m looking for a nuclear power source for a robot”

“Hmm old piece you're looking for but lucky for you I have exactly what you're looking for. I’ll give it to you if I can get 15% of the cut when you sell the thing.” Ryan pulled the piece out of his coat.

“And what if I don’t sell it?” 

“Then I want a free go at whatever valuable I find in that junk yard of yours.”

“Deal”

Ryan handed him the power source. “This is one of hell of a deal you got, luckily your friends with Jeremy”

Michael nodded taking the power source. “Thanks” Michael left going back to the junkyard.

 

Once he got back he put the nuclear power piece into Gavin. A green light radiated from the machine. Michael pressed a small power button on Gavin’s chest.

“Startup initiating, gathering memory, memory invalid. Searching for maintenance need, multiple maintenance fixes needed, Rebooting and recovering files…”

Michael jumped a bit he wasn’t expecting Gavin to be up and running so soon. “Damn this might take a while.” Michael walked out the room for a bit to get Jeremy and show him Gavin. 

“Hey Jeremy! Guess what I fucking did.” he smirked

“What?” 

“I fixed that robot you gave me, well not completely fixed but he’s rebooting now.”

“Damn so fast. I wasn’t expecting him to be up.”

“Yeah well once the reboot is done I can start asking him questions if he does have information to give. From what I gathered he wasn’t made by a company but probably a private maker. So I wonder what the fuck his purpose was.” 

“Yeah I just hope trouble doesn’t come from him”

Michael nodded. “I’m going to go check on him. I’ll come get you for anything weird or new.”

Jeremy nodded “I’ll be here” he went back to work

“Reboot complete 5 internal memory files restored. Body maintenance in dire need.”

“The body maintenance may take time but an easy fix.” Michael walked over to Gavin.

“Where am I?” Gavin tried to get up but could not.

“Your in a junkyard stay calm I just rebooted you and you still need repairs”

“Okay” Gavin stopped trying to move. “What is your name?”

“Michael.” He pulled his tool kit towards him working on Gavin.

“I see I have no memory of a Michael in my program. I do however have 2 classified memories and 3 personal ones.”

Michael reached for some oil and a wrench “Play all memory files” he started to work on Gavin’s body.

“Classified memory require password, personal memories playing now” Gavin started to project the memories.

The first memory that played was one of him going in and out of consciousness. Many machines and people checking on him but a continual playing monitor of brain activity.

“That’s weird as fuck. Gavin do you know who brain activity that is.”

“No I can’t tell it seems most of that memory is missing.” 

The second memory played of a girl holding onto Gavin and glaring red lights flashing throughout a white room. 

“Any idea who the chick is?” Michael took of Gavin’s arm to look at the wiring.

“No but…” Gavin paused.

“What?” Michael put the arm down looking for new bults.

“Nothing” Gavin kept the thought to himself but he could tell that girl was a significant person in his life.

The third memory played of a blue sky and a missile Gavin holding onto it for dear life struggling to stop it. Then a boom, fire consuming his camera as well as him falling out of the sky.

“...what the hell. Replay that last one.” Michael stopped working and paid close attention to the screen.

Gavin did as he was told the memory replayed and Gavin couldn’t help but feel guilt wash over him. 

“I’ll be back. Don’t do anything stupid” Michael ran to Jeremy 

“Dude, holy shit. That robot Gavin, you need to see this” he ran back to his work space. 

Jeremy followed quickly “What the hell did he do”

“Replay last memory Gavin” Michael leaned against his tool station as Jeremy watched crossing his arms as he rewatched the video.

Jeremy was in shock “Michael what the hell did we find!”

“I don’t know but from the look of this video this had to be over centuries old maybe more. Before Earth went to shit. Gavin can you tell how old your systems are.”

“Yes I can however what year is it?” Gavin could calculate once he had an exact year.

“It’s July 10th, 3145” Jeremy answered

“My system was made in the year 2089 so about 1056 years old.” Gavin was surprised. He chuckled a bit “I guess i’m really old, huh” 

The two took a moment to process this.

“Dude you're like super old. I don’t think there’s any systems like you at all, well none that I know of” Jeremy wondered if he lived before the whole world was pretty much destroyed.

“I think he has to be military owned or something like that I don’t see a private builder creating something like this.” Michael opened his internal panel again noticing a small flashing green button. He pressed it opening a compartment with a brain and what looked to be a small almost dying heart pumping blood to it and air flowing as well to help keep the brain working.

“Whelp I’m out. It was nice working with you Jeremy but this seems to be some deep shit we're getting into here and I wish for no trouble or involvement, have fun being killed by whatever insane scientist come to kill you for discovering their secret lab project of mixing human parts in a robot body” Michael “How the hell did he even end up here what the fuck!”

Jeremy went to examine Gavin’s insides “Jesus fucking christ if anyone was to find out about this.”

“We would literally be executed Jeremy! Maybe worst” Michael leaned against the wall. “Even if it wasn’t us there’s no way to prove we didn’t do this they could say the memories are fake and we planted them doing weird science projects in this place.”

“Shit people already think I’m weird for hanging out with that Vagabond guy they could say I got the body parts from him wouldn’t be surprising.”

“The guy literally offered me an eyeball after I mentioned you” Michael laughed hysterically.

“That’s Ryan for you.” Jeremy shook his head. “We need a plan…”

Gavin sat in silence and coughed trying to get their attention. 

 

“How about we dump him in the fucking ocean it’s not like he can move or anything.” Michael suggested 

“No they could trace him back to us still, how about we crush him in the crusher?” Jeremy suggested

Gavin coughed louder.

“There would be blood then he still has a brain and heart as well as blood.” Michael started to pace around the room.

“That’s true.” Jeremy did the same. 

“I got it!” Michael stopped “We pin it on that Vagabond friend you got, he’s fucking insane it would be his words against ours.”

“No! We can’t do that.” Jeremy furrowed his eyebrows.

“Automatic repair” Gavin said to himself activating the application.

Michael noticed “He’s trying to escape tie him up!”

Jeremy ran trying to strap Gavin down to the table.

Gavin kicked Jeremy back, breaking his arm free from the strap and grabbing his other arm attaching it back to his body. 

Michael tackled him to the ground.

“Lasers initiated” Gavin said pointing his arm at Jeremy.

Jeremy ran for it.

Michael grabbed Gavin’s arm.

“Hey Jeremy I came for that poker game we planned for tonight” Ryan walked in the room with a diet coke.

Gavin shoot two inches away from Ryan.

“Okay another day then” Ryan walked away ignoring the whole situation.

“Stop trying to kill us!” Michael tried to hold Gavin down.

“You tried to kill me first!” Gavin kicked Michael off of him standing up aiming at the two.

“In our defense it was more so planning than actually trying to do it.” Jeremy said raising his head up from behind a table.

“Okay, fine temporary truce so we can figure this out” Michael suggested.

“As long as you don’t try to kill me fine.” Gavin lowered the lasers.

“Why the fuck didn’t you been repair yourself instead of making me do it?” Michael questioned.

“I was low on energy” Gavin replied “Look I’m just as confused as you are. I don’t know what’s going on and from the looks of it neither do you. The only thing I can clear up for you guys is that i’m not technically a robot but a human who has been modified significantly to become stronger and better for military use.”

“What military?” Jeremy asked.

“American I believe I have memory of a facility owned by americans in Texas.”

“But you sound english also I thought you lost your memories?” Michael questioned.

“It’s the information from the classified memory I can’t show it but I can still access the memory only people with the password can view the memory.” he replied to Michael. “I’m not sure why I sound english however”

Jeremy sighed “Do you think there is a way to return your memories?”

“I think I know the location of the facility but it maybe hard getting me there depending if it’s still up and running and if they have high security.” Gavin tried one more time to try to access some type of memory. “Bugger, i thought my brain would be somewhat useful keeping memory but my system detects I have amnesia and the fall from the sky probably caused it. Do you think you guys could help me get to the facility?”

Michael and Jeremy looked at each other.

“I think pinning it on Ryan maybe a good idea Michael.” Jeremy thought about it.

“I heard that!” Ryan said from the other room.

“Fuck” Jeremy whispered

“I want in on whatever this is” Ryan joined them.

“Whatever this is? This isn’t a thing. Gavin look I don’t know what crazy plan you might be coming up with but things are different from whatever time you came from. It’s not like we can just get weapons and break down doors looking for memories we don’t even know exist and there really isn’t any reason we should help you at all.” Michael was becoming frustrated “We could get killed for this type of stuff.”

“Death sounds fun” Ryan added with a smile.

“You’re a fucking psychopath” Michael turned to him “There’s no reason to put our life on the line”

Gavin looked down he lowered his voice “You already have. Tracking system and recording feed disabled.”

Michael was prepared to choke Gavin at this point if he wasn’t a robot that could kill him in seconds he would have already.

“I didn’t know they were on” Gavin stepped back 

“How great, anything else you need to disable or turn on?” Jeremy started to pace from worrying.

“I’m checking my systems now and from what I can tell there is nothing else. But the tracking system was received by someone and I’m unsure if that means if someone maybe coming.”

Michael groaned “We should go then find a place to hide but stick together. If anyone does come to kill us then we would be safer together. Plus knowing the military if they did receive the signal they will literally go after anyone if they get on their bad side. With a secret like this I wouldn’t be surprised if they try to hunt us. It’s extremely illegal to even attempt such a thing and if they did it to you I wouldn’t be surprised if they tried it on others.” 

Gavin didn’t know how things got like this but power does corrupt people. “I can protect us if it come down to it. I’m apparently loaded with high tech weaponry that should be able to shield us.” 

Jeremy nodded. “Ryan you still in?”

“Well you know I kinda did help bring Gavin back to life plus I’m down for some killing a bit of adventure maybe even death. I know a place to hide though it disconnects all signals and it’s where I keep all my weapon supply for a just in case situation. This seems like the perfect time to visit it.” 

“Then we should go right away” Michael shook his head. “God what am I going to tell Lindsay.”


End file.
